Verdadero Amor
by We are fighting dreamers
Summary: Serie de capitulos unicos de diferentes parejas de la serie Naruto. 3- ¿Gay? Hinata conoció a este rústico y refinado hombre a los 22, ahora se encontraba en el baño de su habitación, preguntándose si su esposo era gay. Itachi.Hinata.
1. 1 No Hay Olvido

¡Hola lectores y lectoras! ¡Lorss regresa con más fuerza que nunca!

Bueno este proyecto se trata de one-shots acerca de la serie animada _Naruto. _Con respecto a la pareja, no es una específica. Pero esperen ver mucho a Hinata. Aunque si tienen una pareja favorita y no esta dentro de mi repertorio, pueden pedirme hacer uno, si les gusta mi modo de hacer, claro.

Los one-shots, serán usualmente dos en uno, es decir; el primero será narrado por un personaje y el segundo será narrado por el otro. La historia será la misma pero desde diferente punto de vista, así se aclararan dudas o lagunas que hayan quedado en el anterior.

No pondré un límite de palabras, porque sinceramente no se seguir reglas auto impuestas así que un día verán un extenso one y al otro solo doscientas palabras (exagerando).

¡Espero les guste, cuídense mucho!

Narración.

–Dialogo–

Naruto, sus personajes y su historia base son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

No hay Olvido.-

Era una fría noche de viernes de septiembre, la luna se lucia sobre las cabezas de todos los ciudadanos de, la ahora moderna, Konoha. Iba con un vestido negro de algodón, ajustado hasta medio muslo, con una sola manga larga, unas medias negras completas, unos altos zapatos color crema y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Me dirigía caminando a una cafetería en donde me encontraría con mi amiga Ino para ir justas hasta la Disco y reunirnos con las demás.

Iba caminando y pase frente al parque que estaba prácticamente solo, aunque podía divisar una pareja en la última banca, y un joven sentado en una banca en paralelo conmigo unos metros adelante. Seguí caminando y el joven levanto el rostro hasta apoyarlo en el respaldo de la fría banca metálica.

¿Cómo no reconocer ese demacrado rostro?

Su ya peculiar aspecto cansado, lo oscuro de su cabello y cejas perfiladas, la nariz recta y esa aura de seriedad rodeándolo por lo menos unos cinco metros alrededor. Pero habia algo que no me cuadraba con el estereotipo, podía notar surcos de lágrimas secas en sus pálidas mejillas. Habia llorado. Me acerque sin pensarlo y le acaricie la mejilla derecha limpiando las lágrimas secas por el camino. Él abrió sus ojos negros y tomando mi mano me abrazo fuertemente quedando su cara sobre mi abdomen, acaricie su cabello y le pedí:

-Regresemos, Itachi, no te hace bien estar aquí…- él levanto el rostro y me agradeció con los ojos. Seguramente su orgullo no lo dejaba hablar porque estaba consciente que se le quebraría la voz al hacerlo.

Se levanto de la banca y, sin soltarme la mano, comenzamos a caminar en la dirección contraria a la que anteriormente me dirigía. Después de unas 3 cuadras entramos al edificio de apartamentos, el mío se encontraba en el cuarto piso y el ascensor no funcionaba desde el miércoles. Después de saludar al vigilante subimos las escaleras en silencio. Llegamos, él tranquilo y yo jadeando del cansancio. Los zapatos me estaban matando, abrí la puerta y mi celular comenzó a sonar.

_Ino Yamanaka_

_Llamando… _

–Lo siento Ino no puedo ir – me disculpe antes que ella estallara en gritos. Un silencio se formo, mientras indique a Itachi que entrara con un gesto, me quite la chaqueta y la colgué en el perchero que estaba tras la puerta.

– ¿Cuál es la excusa del millón? – me pregunto desde el otro lado. Tenía mucho tiempo de no salir con mis amigas y supuse que se molestaría.

–Tengo que hacer algo importante… Prometo que en otra ocasión nada me detendrá. – Ino no me contesto – Ino…–le llame con tono lastimero – esta vez es en serio, algo surgió y no puedo posponerlo, prometo invitarte a algo para recompensarte.

– ¡Yo escojo! –grito entusiasmada. Aunque yo ya sabia que lo mas que me pediría seria un helado o una banana Split. –Pero la próxima si no te salvas, eh, Hinata? Yo hago mi mejor esfuerzo por sacarte de esa rutina seca ¡y tu solo me complicas el trabajo!

–Prometo hacértelo mas fácil después – le conteste rogando que pudiera cumplirlo.

–Promesas y promesas… Luego serán juramentos– se burló, bien porque su mal humor se habia esfumado – ¿Nada grave?

–Despreocúpate, te veo el lunes– me despedí.

– ¡Nos vemos! – me respondió para después colgar.

Volví la mirada hacia dentro del apartamento y me encontré con Itachi a mis espaldas. Me miro de los pies hasta la cabeza y supongo que supuso que iba de salida.

-Siento que tengas que cancelar una salida… se que no sales mucho así que… debió ser algo especial- me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos realmente. Su tono era menos expresivo que de costumbre.

-descuida, solo era una salida de amigas- le respondí quitándole importancia. Me acerque a él y deslicé mis manos por sus hombros para quitarle el saco negro y colgarlo en el mismo perchero- Toma asiento, siéntete como _en casa-_ le dije mientras caminaba adentrándome al apartamento. Pase de largo la sala, la cocina y llegue hasta el baño por medio del pasillo. Abrí la llave del agua caliente y prepare unas toallas. – ¡Llama a tu casa y diles que estas con un amigo! – grite desde el baño. – ¡el marcado rápido de tu casa es el dos! – Espere a que llenara lo suficiente para salir y buscar a Itachi – ¿Llamaste a tu casa? – pregunte.

–No es necesario– me contesto.

–Claro que es necesario, el Uchiha más importante de la empresa pasara fuera de su casa esta noche, no quiero que tu madre se preocupe. – le explique. Su madre era una buena persona, no se merecía ese trato. Itachi asintió y marco el numero dos sonriendo. Después de colgar me dijo:

–Veo que aun tienes mi numero– dijo sonriendo de lado. Que arrogante.

–No se como se borran los marcados rápidos– le contraataque para ver como desaparecía su sonrisa. – Toma un baño… lo necesitas– dije lo último más para mí que para él.

Asintió con la cabeza, comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo y antes que se encerrara en el baño le pregunte:

– ¿Quieres cenar?

– ¿Tienes cereal? – me pregunto tan seriamente que parecía extraño. Asentí sonriendo y él asintió en respuesta.

Comencé sacando la leche de la nevera y ponerla a hervir. Saque la caja de cereal de la alacena y espere a que el tiempo pasara.

Itachi regreso del baño con una toalla cubriéndole desde la cintura hacia abajo. No mucho realmente. Y una pequeña sobre su hombro izquierdo. Y venia leyendo una… ¿Crema de afeitar?

– ¿De quien es esto? – me pregunto mas exigiéndome.

– ¿No es tuyo? – pregunte desinteresadamente. Él bufo.

– ¿Mío? –Pregunto con sarcasmo mirando despectivamente el pobre cilindro de lata– Se que no es mío–me encogí de hombros. – ¿Tan rápido pase al…–se detuvo. ¿Olvido iba a decir?

–Quizá es de Neji– comente al aire.

– ¿Quién es Neji? – me pregunto.

– ¿Tan rápido paso al olvido? – pregunte ahora yo usando su frase incompleta. Me miro casi retándome– Mi primo, Neji Hyuga. – Itachi asintió con la cabeza cayendo en la cuenta. Voltee mi cuerpo a la cocina para apagar la leche y vaciarla en un plato hondo, tome el cereal y deje caer sobre la leche una buena cantidad de cereal dulce. Abrí el cajón de abajo y tome una cuchara mediana le metí en el plato y lo deslice por la mesa hasta él. Me miraba con el ceño fruncido y no a mis ojos precisamente.

–Lo siento, no debí pensar eso – me dijo colocando la lata sobre la mesa.

– ¿Qué pensaste? – le pregunte interesada. Negó con la cabeza.

–Ya no importa – me contesto.

–A mi me importa – le exigí. Él suspiro.

–Hace mucho tiempo que no estoy aquí – me dijo llevándose la cuchara llena a la boca – Pensé lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado – concluyo después de tragar.

–y, ¿Qué es lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado? – insistí. Su respuesta no me llevaba a nada. Levanto la mirada y la conecto con mis ojos.

–Que otro tomo mi lugar – me dijo con un tono de reproche. Rodé los ojos y me encogí de hombros, era un tonto por pensar eso– Eso no esta bien – me reto enojado, habia mal interpretado mi gesto.

– ¿Por qué no estaría bien? – seguí mi interrogatorio. Él desvió la mirada pensando la respuesta.

–Yo mantengo mi lugar– contesto decidido, levante una ceja ante eso.

¡Claro que mantenía su lugar! Yo no habia dejado de quererlo aun cuando su familia le pidió que se alejara de mi. Ya no era mi novio que es una cosa, dejar de quererlo es otra. Recordé cuando me pidió ser su novia, sudaba tanto que por un momento pensé que estaba enfermo. Me hizo sonreír melancólica.

– ¿Cierto? – pregunto Itachi sacándome de mis pensamientos. Ya habia acabado el cereal.

– ¿Cierto… que? – le conteste con otra pregunta. Él rodo los ojos extasiado. Supuse que se refería a si él mantenía su lugar.

–Yo mantengo mi lugar – afirmo alejando el plato hacia mi. Lo mire con duda escrita en mi frente, él me respondió con el seño fruncido. Me encantaba hacerlo enojar, aunque tenía mis límites. Tome el plato, lo lleve al fregadero y comencé a lavarlo dándole la espalda.

–Ve a cambiarte – le pedí ignorando su pregunta. Escuche como se alejaba de la cocina y entraba al baño, sonreí, seguramente estaba muy enojado.

Termine de lavar y secar el plato y lo puse en su lugar. Me di la vuelta para buscar a Itachi pero él ya estaba a mis espaldas esperándome solo con unos bóxers. Desvié la mirada de su cuerpo y vi el reloj sobre la pared, eran las once de la noche.

– ¿Quieres dormir ya? – le pregunte rascándome la nuca con nerviosismo.

–Depende – me contestó. Levante una ceja a modo de pregunta – ¿Dónde dormiré? – me pregunto un tanto altanero, me sorprendió su cambio.

– ¿Dónde quieres dormir? – le pregunte señalando inocentemente los muebles repartidos en la sala. Se le descoloco la mandíbula, sonreí internamente ante eso.

– ¿No dormiré contigo? – me pregunto señalándome.

– ¿Conmigo? – pregunte incrédula auto señalándome. Él asintió como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo – ¿Tú quieres dormir conmigo?

– ¿En serio tan rápido pase al…– pregunto exaltado al aire sin terminar la pregunta. Camino enfadado hasta el sofá más grande y se recostó dándome la espalda. Ahora estaba demasiado enojado para mi gusto. Hasta me pareció tierno el hecho que le doliera pensar que yo ya lo habia olvidado. Me acerque a él lentamente y le abrace por la espalda, se sobresalto por mi frio toque, ya que recién tenia las manos mojadas, pero se mantuvo quieto. Le acaricie la espalda, pero nada, luego comencé a acariciarle el pecho y los brazos pero no respondía.

–Bien niño malcriado… ¿Qué quieres para calmarte? – pregunte harta de su infantil actitud. Él rio entre dientes y me contesto:

–Quiero oírtelo decir…

– ¿decir que?

–Que yo no he pasado ni pasare al olvido– me respondió susurrando, me parecía que lo decía con miedo, el hecho de escucharlo tan desolado me hizo querer llorar y hacerme sentir una basura por hacerlo pensar eso.

–Itachi… cielo – lo llame como lo hacia cuando éramos novios. Él se removió para quedar viendo el techo. No me miraba de frente pero era un avance – Claro que no te he olvidado– le dije dejando un pequeño beso en su hombro. Finalmente me miro.

– ¿en serio? – me pregunto. Le sonreí y me acerque a él para besarlo. Me lleno tanto cuando me sentí correspondida con más pasión que la que pretendía.

–Vamos a la cama– le pedí, me sonrió y caminamos hasta mi habitación. Lo deje dentro y yo me encamine al baño a ponerme el pijama, no era gran cosa, con mis veintiocho años ya me atrevía a usar pequeños conjuntos _Victoria's Secret_, este era de seda negro con pequeños corazones rojos disparejos. Una corta blusa de tirantes y un short pequeño. Lo que se necesita en una noche tan calurosa como la de hoy. Salí del baño e Itachi ya estaba recostado en su lado de la cama. Camine hasta la cama y me metí bajo las sabanas, en mi lado. Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento. Itachi bufo y se acerco a mi hasta recostar su rostro sobre la curvatura de mi cuello. Sonreí. Le abrase mientras peinaba su largo y liso cabello. Quien diría que a alguien mas que a Neji le caería bien este estilo.

–Te extrañe…– me dijo aun sobre mi cuello, su tibio aliento me hizo cosquillas.

–Yo también, cielo– le respondí. Repentinamente sentí pequeños besos por mi cuello navegando hasta mi clavícula y luego a mis hombros. Itachi se acomodo sobre mí totalmente sin dejar caer su peso sobre mí.

Y paso lo que tenia que pasar…

–.–.–.–

Mi celular comenzó a sonar a las seis de la mañana ¡Dios acaso a los otros cristianos no les funciona el reloj! Tome el celular con enojo y me tarde un poco en contestar.

_Neji Hyuga_

_Llamando… _

–Buenos días, Neji– salude lo mas pacifica que pude.

– ¿Mala noche? – me pregunto luego de mi no exitosa actuación.

–No precisamente…– conteste después de ver el bulto que estaba junto a mí bajo las sabanas.

–Me voy de viaje al mediodía– comento de repente– Los padres de Tenten quieren que vaya a China… Es por nuestro compromiso.

–Vaya lo habia olvidado. – confesé. Lo escuche reírse.

–Te llamo para preguntarte si puedo pasar a recoger unas cosas a tu apartamento, Tenten dejo unas cosas y quiere que las recoja.

–Claro, Neji… pue– volví a observar a Itachi mas inconsciente– Aunque estoy con… con… un amigo.

– ¿Amigo? ¿Contigo? – pregunto descolocado. – No pensé que en la salida de ayer saldrías con esto.

–No es de la disco, Neji… es un viejo amigo.

–No importa, ¿puedo llegar?

–Claro…

–Bien, llegare en un momento.

–…Supongo. – y se corto la llamada.

–Buenos días vieja amiga– me saludo con sorna Itachi. Se me escapo un triste suspiro al escucharlo – ¿Sucede algo? – me pregunto ahora preocupado.

–Itachi… ¿Qué debo decirle a la gente cuando me pregunte por ti? – le pregunte con un tono deprimido.

–… Hinata, sabes que– le corte:

–Mi familia no me permite– arremedando con su típico tono ausente. Él rio melancólico.

Me levante de la cama y me puse el pijama, camine hasta la puerta del baño, me cepillaba los dientes cuando sentí a entrar a Itachi. Se quedo en el marco de la puerta en silencio. Me lave bien la cara y me seque con una toalla. Salí del baño en silencio pasando al lado de Itachi, antes de que saliera de la habitación él me llamo:

–Hinata…–dijo tan alto para que le escuchara. Detuve mis pasos: – Sabes… si de mi dependiera todo tu serias mi esposa y tuviéramos cinco hijos. – regrese mis pasos hasta él y le abrase.

Eso me detuvo el corazón.

Fin.-

–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

¡Se me olvidaba! Quiero contarles que ya estoy trabajando con la segunda temporada de Herencia Mas Ambiente Igual Amor, ¡esta quedando de toque! ;)

¿Reviews?


	2. 2 No Hay Olvido contraparte

¡Hola! Aquí les dejo la contraparte de No Hay Olvido, esta vez narrada por Itachi, ¡les cuento que este final tiene un agregado especial!

Agradeciendo a las personas que comentaron:

**ardalus**

**Riuca-cc**

También me gustaría aclarar que algunos one-shots no lo serán en toda ley, por ejemplo "No Hay Olvido" en si no es un fic, mas bien es una escena de un fic largo, porque tiene mucha historia esta pequeña situación, así que además de one-shots, drabbles también incluiré escenas de este tipo, muchas veces se te viene una imagen a la cabeza y logras estructurar la escena completa, pero no te da la cabeza, por x razón, para completar todo el argumento, así que ustedes imagínense el inicio y final de todo, y quien sabe incluso pueden iniciar su propio fic usando como guía estas escenas, claro dando este fic y a esta autora como referencia :$ ¡Nos leemos luego y espero les guste este capitulo!

Narración.

–Dialogo–

–"_frase dicha por el personaje u otro anteriormente" –_

Naruto, sus personajes y su historia base son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

No Hay Olvido.-

El aire que se respiraba en la mesa era tan tenso que hería mis fosas nasales, no literalmente. El silencio se formo después de la pregunta tan descarada que mi padre lanzo al aire en dirección a los ojos de mi hermano.

– "_¿Cuándo conoceremos una novia de tu parte?"_ – ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntar eso sin ninguna vergüenza? Sasuke levanto la mirada hacia mi, y lo que pude leer en sus ojos fue: "Sabes que es un bastardo, no te asombres". Le respondí asintiendo levemente.

Y vaya que tenía razón, me levante de la mesa sin pedir permiso, no quería dirigir la palabra a ninguno de mis progenitores, mi madre me miro preocupada y me pidió:

–Itachi-kun, siéntate– más bien me suplico, aunque mi madre no tenia tanto que ver como mi mismo padre, le reprochaba el haberlo apoyado es aquella orden tan estúpida, le ignore dándole la espalda y me encamine al pasillo de salida. – ¡Itachi! –me llamo desde la mesa.

–Déjalo ir, madre– le dijo Sasuke para mi alivio, no me gustaba ver a mi madre histérica, mucho menos si yo era el causante_._

Tome el saco negro para pasar desapercibido por las personas, aunque ya eran las nueve de la noche, aunque es viernes es probable que encuentre muchos adolescentes saliendo. Les envidiaba, yo nunca pude salir y tomar con mis amigos, amigos de _trabajo. _No amigos de la escuela, de la calle, todo lo mío provenía de mi _trabajo. _Estaba harto de trabajar, me estoy volviendo un ermitaño ¿y ahora quieren que él les presente una novia? No puedo creer lo descarado que pudo ser mi padre al decir eso, ¿Cómo mi madre termino con alguien como el? No lo se y no tengo planes de preguntarlo.

Vivíamos en una de las codiciadas colinas de Konoha, por mantener un clima fresco todo el tiempo. Mientras bajaba las infinitas gradas junto a las casas de la residencial, me di cuenta de cómo la temperatura iba subiendo poco a poco mientras yo descendía. Después de caminar una media hora llegue al portón de la residencial, el vigilante me miro confuso y asentí para que me dejara pasar. Prácticamente tenia prohibido salir a caminar, el futuro presidente de Uchiha's Inc. se encontraba caminando desprotegidamente por las oscuras calles. Levante la mirada y me encontré con la luna en su mejor momento, le odie por ese momento. Le odie porque representaba mi martirio, tan visible para mí, pero a la vez tan inalcanzable. La veía a ella, a sus ojos color luna una o dos veces a la semana, desde la ventana de mi oficina, pero no podía tocarla, no podía besarla y lo mas traumático no podía hablarle, sentía que ella habia perdido su voz de tanto tiempo que no la escuchaba, el recuerdo de su voz se habia borrado en estos tres años sin tenerla conmigo, le visite hace tres meses, su apartamento seguía, en lo básico, igual. Aunque ella habia cambiado, ahora no se sonrojaba siempre, era una mujer mas segura, con menos complejos, un poco rara, pero ella era mía.

Esa ultima vez que la visite, o más bien dicho que me invito, lleve lo necesario para una semana, según mis padres yo estaba de vacaciones en Francia o algo así, sin saber que me encontraba en la misma ciudad que ellos. Sasuke si lo sabia, era bueno tener un aliado en la familia. "Si tu me apoyas yo te apoyare", le habia dicho la vez que le pedí ayuda.

–"_Te estas distrayendo mucho por esa muchachita"_ – escuche en mi cabeza las palabras de mi padre. "Ella no es ninguna muchachita" le respondí con el mismo tono de reproche–_"Deja de jugar, Itachi, ya no eres adolescente para que andes de noviecito"_ – me habia vuelto a retar "Nunca me dejaste ser un adolescente" le conteste. El abrió los ojos con asombro, le estaba cuestionando su educación, y a el no le gustaba ser cuestionado. –_"No sabes lo que dices. Deja a esa niña Itachi. No te permito tener amoríos ahora."_ – me ordeno para después dejarme solo con mis pensamientos. Recordaba ese día como el más extraño de mi vida, busque ayuda en mi madre, pero ella solo me habia dicho:

–"_Tu padre sabe lo que hace, Itachi-kun"_

No, el nunca supo lo que hacia, si hubiera actuado como un verdadero padre, no me hubiera pedido aquello. Y ahora venia y me restregaba en la cara que Sasuke debía tener novia, yo no.

Es un bastardo de mierda. Sasuke siempre intento igualarme en todo, en notas, deportes, música, artes. Pero no porque lo deseara, sino para obtener la aprobación de nuestro padre, y aunque yo se lo advertí, siguió intentando y no lo logro. Ahora viene Fugaku y quiere que sea la parte social y feliz de la familia. Y todo el mundo restante que se vaya a la mierda. Y entre esa mierda, estaba yo. Me prohibió tener mi pedacito de felicidad en esta vida.

Hinata se alejaba más de mí, y Sasuke debía buscar noviecita lo más pronto posible. Nada podría ser más irónico.

Según mis cálculos ya habría pasado una hora, por lo menos, desde que salí de la residencial. Entre todas las calles encontré un parque lleno de faroles iluminando sus caminos, me acerque y divise una pareja en una banca, relativamente, alejada de mí. Me senté dándoles la espalda y mirando los carros pasar frente a mí.

¿Alguna vez estuve así como ellos con Hinata? Claro que si, sonreí al recordar cuando ella me dijo que aceptaba ser su novia. Se habia preocupado tanto por mi, de lo tan nervioso que yo estaba, me ll evo a su apartamento para darme un te, y finalmente, después de tanto tartamudeo ella me comprendió y en respuesta de beso y lo sentí como mi primer beso. No era mi primer beso, literalmente, pero era mi primer beso de verdad.

¿Ya no tendré más verdaderos besos con Hinata? No quería pensar en la respuesta, toda ella se alejaba de mí mientras los días pasaban, silenciosamente las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, agache la mirada así nadie lo notaria, pensarían que estoy durmiendo.

Hinata ya no estaba para mí en el almuerzo, ya no recibía un mensaje de ella para saber si la vería por la tarde. Hinata fue tan comprensiva conmigo, así como lo fue por un tiempo mi madre, nos veíamos cuando tenia un tiempo libre o no tenia tanto trabajo en la oficina, ella trabajaba medio tiempo así que en cualquier momento de la tarde podía verme, pero yo no podía verla a ella muchas veces, y ella nunca me lo reprocho, pero siempre me _recomendaba _pedir unas vacaciones de vez en cuando y pasarlas con ella. Era tan tentadora la oferta. Sorbí mi nariz al tiempo que sacaba un pañuelo de mi pantalón.

¡Por Dios! Extraño tanto a Hinata, sus besos, su cuerpo, su aura, su compañía, todo ella. Seguramente una de las cosas que lamentare en mi lecho de muerte será: haberla dejado ir.

Recuerdo cuando le pedí darnos un tiempo, ella muy certeramente me respondió:

–"_Pero tu nunca tienes tiempo para ti"_ – y yo habia asentido entonces. No pude permitirme dejarle esa imagen de cobarde a ella, le conté todo lo que mi padre me habia dicho, me sonrió cuando le comente que me distraía mucho en el trabajo por ella. Al final me comento que todo estaba bien, que comprendía, pero a la vez le apenaba mi vida, "¿Por qué?" le habia preguntado yo confundido: – "_Porque tu padre esta viviendo tu vida por ti"_ – me contesto con tristeza en el rostro.

Desde ese entonces solo he regresado a ella para tener un poco de consuelo de mi vida, ella aun no habia comenzado otra relación, pero… algún día lo haría ¿no? Ella, es más joven que yo, se ha independizado, quizá no totalmente, de su padre, pero lo ha hecho, ha hecho algo que yo no me atrevo a hacer: dejar el nido. Ya tenía treinta y cuatro años y aun vivía con mi padre, tenia apartamento en la ciudad, pero mi padre no me quería fuera de su vista.

Mi vida era una mierda. Yo seguía llorando en silencio y envidiaba tanto a la pareja que estaba atrás mío, los odiaba por haber venido ahora, el mismo día que yo me aparecería por aquí a pensar en mis penas. Era la viva imagen del destino burlándose de mí. Restregándome en la cara lo que mas necesitaba. Levante el rostro cansado para recostarlo en la banca y escuche tacones altos que pasaban y se detenían frente a mí, por favor Dios que no sea mi madre.

Me acariciaron el rostro y esas pequeñas manos yo las conocía bien, abrí los ojos y toque la mano para asegurarme que no era una alucinación, cuando sentí la suave piel de su mano le atraje hasta mí y le abrase el torso. Como siempre Hinata estaba aquí para sacarme del lodo.

–Regresemos, Itachi, no te hace bien estar aquí…– definitivamente debía visitar una iglesia pronto y agradecerle a Dios por esto. Levante el rostro y le mire como si se me fuera la vid en ello. No le agradecí porque no confiaba en el sonido de mi voz.

Me levante de la banca y comenzamos a caminar, yo no le soltaría la mano, sentía que si le soltaba ella explotaría en y se esfumaría frente a mi. Después de unos minutos caminando llegamos al modesto edificio de apartamentos, después de saludar al vigilante me di cuenta de las franjas amarillas en la puerta del ascensor que decían: "cuidado, no pase"

Así que nos dirigimos a las escaleras en silencio, ella iba delante de mí y pude notar con asombro lo alto que eran esos zapatos, le sentaban demasiado bien. Cuando finalmente llegamos ella saco las llaves de la chaqueta y abrió la puerta, su celular comenzó a sonar:

–Lo siento, Ino, no puedo ir. – dijo en el teléfono. Me indico que entrara con la mano y yo obedecí. Cerró la puerta después que yo entrara y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta de cuero que usaba, colgándola en el perchero. Sentí un pequeño alivio a escuchar que hablaba con su amiga y no con un… amigo – Tengo que hacer algo importante… prometo que en otra ocasión nada me detendrá…Ino– le llamo en berrinche– esta vez es en serio, algo surgió y no puedo posponerlo, prometo invitarte a algo para recompensarte– le aseguro aun dándome la espalda, ¿así que yo era algo importante? Sonreí internamente por ese indirecto cumplido. – Prometo hacértelo mas fácil después… despreocúpate, te veo el lunes– se despidió y a continuación colgó, volvió su cuerpo para quedar frente a mi y analicé todo su vestuario, definitivamente iba a una disco. Interesante, ella no solía frecuentar esos lugares. Al menos no en aquellos tiempos.

–Siento que tengas que cancelar una salida…– me disculpe– sé que no sales mucho así que… debió ser algo especial– le dije mirando su flequillo.

–descuida, solo era una salida de amigas– me respondió para darme, sin intención, paz mental. Se acerco a mí, en mi mente la escena se daba en cámara lenta, ella caminando endemoniadamente despacio hasta mí y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

– _¡bésame, bésame! ¡Hinata, bésame por favor!_ –le suplique mentalmente, para encontrarme con sus manos deslizándose por mis hombros, luego por mis brazos hasta llevarse el caliente saco negro y colgarlo en el perchero junto a su chaqueta.

–Toma asiento, siéntete como en casa– me dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Este lugar era lo más cercano a _mi casa_, que mi propia casa. – ¡Llama a tu casa y diles que estas con un amigo! – Escuche que me decía elevando la voz– ¡El marcado rápido de tu casa es el dos! – me acerque al teléfono y lo tome, lo mire con duda, no estaba seguro de querer escuchar los reproches de mi madre. Hinata venia caminando de regreso, ese vestido le quedaba tan bien. – ¿Llamaste a tu casa? – me pregunto jugando con sus muñecas.

–No es necesario– le dije mirando el teléfono.

–Claro que es necesario, el Uchiha más importante de la empresa pasara fuera de su casa esta noche, no quiero que tu madre se preocupe– concluyo cruzándose de brazos. Asentí derrotado y marque el numero dos sonriendo.

– ¿Diga? – escuche una desganada voz en el otro lado. Agradecía al cielo que Sasuke hubiese contestado.

– ¿Sasuke? … emm llegaré mañana en la mañana, dile a mi madre que estoy con un amigo.

–Nhmm– asintió.

–Nos vemos…– le dije para después colgar. –Veo que aun tienes mi numero– le dije sonriendo a Hinata después de darme la vuelta. Me miro como planeando algo y me contesto:

–No se como se borran los marcados rápidos– dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Bien, eso fue un golpe bajo. – Toma un balo…– me sugirió, luego dijo algo que no alcance a escuchar. Asentí con la cabeza y comencé a caminar al baño, antes de entrar Hinata me pregunto:

– ¿Quieres cenar?

– ¿Tienes cereal? – le conteste con otra pregunta. Cenar cereal es una de las cosas que se me contagio de ella. Según ella: "Te ayuda a conciliar el sueño". Asintió y le conteste con el mismo gesto.

Cuando entre totalmente al baño me mire en el espejo y pude notar lo demacrado que lucia, definitivamente estaba muriendo en vida, me bañe lo mas rápido que pude, tome las toallas y buscaba una pequeña para secarme el cabello, cuando encontré una lata de crema de afeitar de hombre… y no era mía. ¿Así que alguien mas ha estado aquí, aparte de mi?

Salí del baño dispuesto a aclarar dudas, cuando estuve a espaldas de Hinata y ella volvió a verme, desvió la mirada de mi semidesnudo cuerpo.

– ¿De quien es esto? – le exigí saber.

– ¿No es tuyo? – me pregunto como si no importara. Bufe.

– ¿Mío? – le pregunte sarcásticamente, mirando desaprobatoriamente la estúpida lata– Sé que no es mío– ella se encogió de hombros. Eso me exalto: – ¿Tan rápido pase al…_olvido? No, Hinata… no_– pensé para mis adentros. Si Hinata me olvidaba, quería decir que ahora estaba solo definitivamente. Hinata me miro pensativa:

–Quizá es de Neji– comento no muy segura.

– ¿Quién es Neji? – pregunte mas exaltado todavía, Neji es un nombre de hombre… creo. ¿Quien era ese hijo de puta que se metía con Hinata?

– ¿Tan rápido paso al olvido? – pregunto ella usando mi pregunta, solo que completa. La mire enojado, me estaba restregando todo, como todas las personas. – Mi primo, Neji Hyuga– y lo recordé. El chico con cabello más largo que el mío. Hinata me dio la espalda y me sirvió el cereal, deslizo el plato frente a mí mientras yo no levantaba la mirada.

–Lo siento, no debí pensar eso– le dije dejando la lata a un lado.

– ¿Qué pensaste? – me pregunto. Negué con la cabeza, era tan desconcertante para mi siquiera pensarlo.

–Ya no importa.

–A mi me importa– me dijo, suspire por su insistencia.

–Hace mucho tiempo que no estoy aquí– le dije mientras comía un poco– pensé lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado.

–y, ¿Qué es lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado? – siguió insistiendo. Le mire a los ojos y respire antes de contestar:

–Que otro tomo mi lugar– dije con pesadez. Ella rodo los ojos y se encogió de hombros. Fue el mensaje "¿Y aun lo dudas?" por excelencia. – Eso no está bien– le reté.

– ¿Por qué no estaría bien? – me volvió a preguntar.

–_Sencillo_– pensé para luego responder– Yo mantengo mi lugar– ella levanto una ceja ante eso. Después de un corto silencio se me escapo el pensamiento– ¿Cierto? – pregunte, arrepintiéndome al instante, yo no quería saber la respuesta.

– ¿Cierto... qué? – me pregunto distraída. Rodé los ojos cansado.

–Yo mantengo mi lugar– repetí la afirmación, no concebía cuestionar eso. Ella me miro dudosa. Le fruncí el seño como respuesta. Tomo el plato vacio y comenzó a lavarlo dándome la espalda.

–Ve a cambiarte– me pidió ignorándome por completo. Camine con un humor de perros hasta el baño y me lave la cara, tome un poco de su enjuague bucal, no tenia mi cepillo para dientes aquí. Tome mi ropa interior y salí al encuentro con Hinata. Ella estaba secando el plato cuando llegue, cuando se dio la vuelta se sobresalto al encontrarme ahí. Volvió a desviar su mirada de mi cuerpo y miro sobre mi cabeza.

– ¿Quieres dormir ya? – me pregunto de repente.

–Depende– le contesté pensándolo mejor– ¿Dónde dormiré? – le pregunte sonriendo de lado, ella abrió un poco los ojos sorprendida.

– ¿Dónde quieres dormir? – me pregunto señalando descaradamente los muebles de la sala. Abrí un poco la boca del asombro.

– ¿No dormiré contigo? – era la pregunta que retumbaba en mi cabeza. Le señale con el dedo.

– ¿Conmigo? – pregunto auto señalándose con asombro. Asentí dándole a entender que era lo que mas se esperaba en el mundo. – ¿Tu quieres dormir conmigo? – pregunto con el mismo tono de asombro, ella estaba jugando conmigo.

– ¿Tan rápido pase al…_olvido? ¡Maldita sea, Hinata!_ – pensé con dolor y camine hasta el sofá mas grande de la sala, me acosté dándole la espalda y trate de dormirme lo mas rápido posible. Pero no me fue fácil, sentí el frio contacto de las manos de Hinata sobre mi espalda, pero trate de controlarme. Deslizaba lentamente sus manos por mi espalda, luego comenzaba a acariciarme el pecho, ya no quería que siguiera, solo me daba esperanzas, luego siguió con mis brazos y de detuvo cansada:

–bien niño malcriado… ¿Qué quieres para calmarte? – me pregunto un poco enojada. Me hizo reír el "niño malcriado" nadie era mas obediente a sus padres que yo en este mundo.

–Quiero oírtelo decir…– le pedí.

– ¿decir que? – pregunto confundida.

–Que yo no he pasado ni pasaré al olvido– le susurré con más miedo del que pensaba expresar.

–Itachi... cielo– me llamo como lo hacia antes. Eso me hizo sentir tan bien. Me removí para poder ver la verdad en sus ojos, pero preferí quedarme viendo el techo. –Claro que no te he olvidado– dijo para dejar un pequeño roce de sus labios sobre mi hombro, ahora necesitaba verla.

– ¿En serio? – le pregunte, ella me sonrió mientras se acercaba para besarme. Finalmente volvería a tener un beso verdadero de Hinata. Trate de disfrutar tanto ese beso como me fuera posible.

–Vamos a la cama. Me dijo y tomando mi mano me llevo hasta su habitación. Ella se dirigió al baño y yo me acerque hasta su cama, antes nuestra. Unos minutos después salió con una pequeña pijama negra de seda. Se acostó a mi lado y se quedo quieta un momento. ¿Cuánto faltaba para que me abrazara? Bufé al no encontrar reacción de parte de ella. Me acerque y escondí mi rostro en su cuello, ella comenzó a peinar mi cabello.

–Te extrañe…– le confesé acariciando con mi aliento su cuello. Ella rio quedito.

–Yo también, cielo– me contesto. Bien era ahora o nunca, comencé a besar tranquilamente su cuello, sus hombros y finalmente acomode mis brazos a sus costados para quedar totalmente sobre ella.

Y paso lo que tanto deseaba que pasara… esa noche le ame como si fuera la última vez, como si mañana tenia cita con la silla eléctrica como si ella mañana regresaba con los demás ángeles al cielo después de vivir un tiempo en la tierra.

–.–.–.–

–Claro, Neji… pue… aunque estoy con… con un… amigo– escuche decir a Hinata. – No es de la disco, Neji… es un viejo amigo– le reprocho, supuse que se refería a mí– Claro…supongo– dijo para después colgar.

–Buenos días vieja amiga– le salude con un poco de burla, ella suspiro tristemente y le pregunte preocupado: – ¿sucede algo?

–Itachi…– me llamo, me di cuente que faltaba el "cielo" – ¿Qué debo decirle a la gente cuando me pregunte por ti? – me preguntó deprimida. Esa pregunta me martilleo el cerebro. Yo deseaba decirle, "Hinata diles que soy tu novio y que no se acerquen a ti, porque sino les mandaré a matar"

–…Hinata, sabes que– me cortó:

–Mi familia no me permite– arremedo usando un tono fúnebre, supuse que imitando el mío. Eso me hizo reír con tristeza.

Se levanto de la cama y levanto su pijama para cambiarse, camino hasta el baño y me dispuse a seguirla, me quede en el marco de la puerta y le mire cepillarse los dientes, luego se lavo la cara y tomo una toalla para secarse. Salió del baño ignorándome de paso, antes que saliera de la habitación le llame:

–Hinata…– ella se detuvo en la puerta– Sabes…– comencé a confesarle–… si de mi dependiera todo tú serías mi esposa y tuviéramos cinco hijos. Ella regresó y me abrazo el torso, comenzando a llorar.

–_.–.–.–_

Tres meses después:

Estaba sentado en mi aburrida silla de mi aburrida oficina como todas las mañanas. Mi secretaria se comunico conmigo por el teléfono:

–Itachi-sama… una carta anónima ha llegado para usted– dijo con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

– _¿Una carta anónima?_ –pensé para mis adentros con igual preocupación. – ¿Podrías traérmela, Chiyo-san? por favor– le pedí. Tocaron tres veces a la puerta y la señora abrió la puerta. Se acerco y con una sonrisa preocupada me entrego la carta. –Gracias, Chiyo-san. – le dije y ella me sonrió para después retirarse.

Habia contratado a esa señora porque su hermano estaba enfermo y no habia alguien mas a quien acudir, ella tenia que trabajar porque habia dejado que su pensión pagara la universidad de dos de sus nietos, le pagaba un salario elevado para ser una secretaria, pero era honrada, responsable y muy amable. ¿Qué más se quiere en una secretaria?

Dirigí mi atención al sobre blanco que decía:

_Para Itachi Uchiha. _

Abrí el sobre con curiosidad y saque la hoja de su interior, la desdoblé y comencé a leer:

_Cielo, quiero confesarte algo, mi vida depende totalmente de mi, y por eso quiero tener cinco hijos contigo… ya estamos esperando el primero, estoy embarazada._

_Hinata Hyuga. _

Mi mente se quedo en blanco por unos momentos… ¿No podía dejarla a ella con la vergüenza de un embarazo fuera del matrimonio cierto? ¡Por Dios!

Tome mi celular y comencé a buscar su número en la agenda, le marque y espere que ella contestara:

– ¿Itachi? – pregunto al otro lado. Fingí seriedad y le conteste:

–Hinata… acabo de recibir una carta que creo viene de parte suya… ¿Es cierto el contenido? – pregunte como si estuviéramos hablando del clima.

–…si– dijo ella de confundida, habia creído mi cuento. Como si no hubiera notado el tono de su voz continué diciendo:

–Sabe… no creo que sea lo mas conveniente entre nuestras familias tan bochornoso evento.

– ¿Bo-bochornoso? – pregunto sorprendida.

–Por supuesto, un embarazo así no es nada aceptable, aún hoy en día. – dije esperando respuesta.

–Comprendo…– me contesto descolocada.

–Por eso he pensado tomar medidas drásticas– dije seriamente

– ¿Dra-drásticas? – Me pregunto tartamudeando– ¿A-a qué te refieres?

–Creo que por la magnitud de este suceso… la única solución es… casarnos. Piénselo, no puedo dejarla sola en contra de su familia y yo no puedo permitirme semejante muestra de cobardía. ¿Quisiera casarse conmigo, señorita Hinata?

– ¡Tonto! Me hiciste pensar mal…–me dijo reprochándome– Y si, creo que nos vemos atados a contraer matrimonio, gracias por sacrificarse por mi, Itachi-sama.

–Definitivamente es un gran sacrificio. – Escuché como que se reía al otro lado de la línea– Te amo, Hinata. – le dije para que ella dejara de reír.

–aaow yo también te amo, cielo.

Fin.-

–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

¿Les gusto este agregado final? Aaaaow ¡a mi me encanto! Bueno aquí esta la parte de Itachi, espero se hayan aclarado las dudas que pudieron quedar en el otro capitulo.

¿Reviews?

Lorss.-


	3. 2 Colores Extraños

Bueno aquí vengo con un pequeño Kisame-Sakura¡Lo sé es raro! Pero cuando lo lean: verán que no es tan descabellado. Aaaaow además no me gusta ver a Kisame solo T.T Aquneu es mas que publico que Sakura no me agrada mucho, vi una imagen de estos dos y me parecio de lo mas cool. Aclaro que en este one-shot me inspire en un fic que escribi hace mucho, se llamaba "Un amor para Kisame" y pues sucedio algo y se borro mi cuenta y la de muchos otros en la pagina, asi que se fue al olvido pero en u comentario alguien me pregunto si lo podia volver a subir y desgraciadamente no lo pude recuperar el original, pero aquio vengo con esto, ¡espero les guste!

Naruto, sus personajes y su historia base son obra y pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración

—Dialogo—

—_Pensamiento—_

—_**Inner de Sakura**_—

— _"frase anteriormente dicha por el u otro personaje"_ —

_Resalte de palabras._

Sin más que decir: ¡A leer!

Colores Extraños.

Era verano, húmedo y caluroso por los borrosos senderos del bosque que queda entre Konoha y el país de la Niebla. Itachi caminaba junto a Kisame en dirección a Konoha, el tiempo pasaba rápido y ellos aun no poseían el _Jinchuriki. _El silencio, como siempre, reinaba entre la pareja.

Un mudo quejido se escucho de los azules labios de Kisame, Itachi volvió la vista hacia él encontrándose con una larga espada atravesándole el abdomen, siguiendo con la mirada la espada se encontró con su pequeño hermano Sasuke.

—Sasuke…— le llamo Itachi.

—Descuida, no lo quiero a él, quiero pelear contra ti— le dijo al tiempo que sacaba sin compasión la espada del muy herido hombre pez.

—Él se hubiera distanciado si yo se lo pedía, no era necesario todo esto— le reprendió sin estibo de emoción en su voz.

—Lo hecho, hecho esta, hermano— dijo para luego ver como Itachi echaba a corres alejándolo de Kisame que caía ruidosamente en el suelo, sangrando.

—.—.—.—.—

Sakura Haruno, a sus cortos 22 años era la medico estrella de la aldea de Konoha, kunoichi reconocida más por su fuerza que por el distintivo color de su cabello. Caminaba lentamente por los senderos, no tenía prisa ni las ganas de correr bajo esas temperaturas. Saco de su bolso una pequeña toalla para limpiarse el sudor de la frente. Moría por llegar al país de la Niebla, donde además de conseguir la esencia de la _Flor de hielo, _disfrutaría uno o dos días de su envidiable clima por estos días.

La _Flor de hielo, _era una planta reconocida por todo el mundo ninja medico como un ingrediente clave para la extracción de venenos que afectaban el sistema nerviosos, y una maravilla para el cuidado de la piel. Como su nombre lo indicaba, crecía en muchas partes del continente, pero era verano. Los lugares en donde usualmente crecía estaban húmedos y calientes, sólo el país de la Niebla disfrutaba de un clima idóneo para esta codiciada planta. Y ahí es a donde Sakura se dirigía tranquilamente.

Iba de los ms relajada caminando como si no existiera problema alguno en su vida y de repente tropezó con algo que no pudo ver a primera vista.

— ¡Tsk! — chasqueo la lengua enojada por su estúpida caída, ¿Tropezar? Cuando ella era una excelente ninja, eso no sonaba muy bien para ella. Se levanto sacudiendo sus ropas, y volvió su cuerpo furiosa para buscar qué la habia hecho caer. Se sobresalto cuando diviso una sandalia ninja que salía de entre los arbustos. Se acerco al paralizado cuerpo y golpeo la sandalia con su pie para hacerlo reaccionar— ¡Dios está muerto! — susurro aterrada acercándose para quitar los arbustos y encontrarse con la capa de un Akatsuki.

Levanto un poco la capa para dejar ver la herida y concluyo que no era grande pero si profunda. Busco el rostro del hombre y se reprendió a si misma por verlo tan fijamente, memorizándose su rostro.

— _**¡Estúpida has algo!**_ — le recrimino su Inner enojada.

— _¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?_ — le preguntomentalmente en respuesta.

— _**Se supone que somos médicos, has lo que hacemos en el hospital todo el tiempo**_— le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—_Pero… es un Akatsuki_— pensó temerosa mientras volvía a buscar el rostro de su posible paciente.

—_**Pero también es una… persona**_— le contesto analizando al hombre— _**azul y extraña pero sigue siendo una persona**_— rectifico colocando una de sus manitas en su mentón.

—_Tienes razón, soy medico…_

—_**Somos médicos**_— le corto su Inner.

—_Somos médicos y debemos ayudar a cualquier persona_— se dijo a si misma mientras su Inner asentía orgullosa.

Se arrodillo a un lado del sujeto y con la ayuda de un Kunai quito la tela necesaria para poder ver la herida completamente, se asusto con lo que vio. Primero formo una nube de chakra verde en su mano para después introducirla en el cuerpo del sujeto y moverla alrededor de la herida.

—Los órganos están bien…— susurro para sí. Después re-formo la nube de chakra verde para comenzar a cerrar la herida desde adentro, los progresos eran lentos pero seguros, y agradecía al cielo que el hombre aun siguiera dormido, sino seguramente este proceso seria muy doloroso. Después de cerrar la herida con mucho esfuerzo, saco la toalla que antes habia usado y se volvió a limpiar el sudor de su frente. Busco un pequeño recipiente en su bolso y tomo un poco para comenzar a aplicarlo en la cicatriz.

Al sentir el frio contacto el sujeto se despertó y en automático tomo la muñeca de la chica deteniendo todo movimiento de parte de esta. La joven levanto en rostro sorprendida y asustada por la repentina acción del sujeto, sentía que con esa enorme mano azul solo faltaba un poco de presión para llevarse su mano lejos de su cuerpo.

— ¿quién eres y qué estas haciendo? — le pregunto altanero y sin dejarle la muñeca.

—Soy medico y estaba curándote, imbécil— le respondió tratando de liberar su delgada muñeca.

—Que te quede claro: no voy a pagarte por esto. — le dijo sonriendo por la ofensa mientras le liberaba su muñeca, Sakura suspiro aliviada.

—No lo hubiera aceptado, de todas formas— dijo para terminar de aplicar el ungüento. Kisame levanto una ceja en señal de incomprensión.

—Eres de Konoha— afirmó, Sakura asintió con un movimiento de cabeza sin levantar la mirada.

—Y tú eres un Akatsuki— le respondió.

— ¿Por qué no me has matado?

— ¿Qué? — pregunto tan sorprendida que detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos.

—Soy un Akatsuki, tú eres de Konoha, Konoha nos odia. Teniendo oportunidad, no me has matado ¿Por qué?

—Me avergonzaría si matase a alguien que no se podía defender— respondió levantando la mirada al fin. Kisame se rió entre dientes.

—Mi nombre es Kisame Hoshikage— dijo presentándose.

—Sakura Haruno— contesto contagiándose de su risa, terminando su trabajo pero fijando su mirada en la piel del hombre.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto despertándola de su ensueño.

—Tu piel es azul— afirmo ladeando la cabeza un lado.

—Tu cabello es rosa— le contraatacó provocando que la joven se carcajeara de la risa.

—Esta bien, ambos somos extraños— le contesto calmando la risa. Se levanto y comenzó a caminar retomando el camino que habia dejado.

— ¿Te volveré a ver? — le pregunto levantando un poco la voz.

—Quizá…

—.—.—.—.—

—_Sabia que te volvería a ver…_— pensaba un hombre de extraña piel azul tras un tronco de árbol. — Haruno…— le llamo y la aludida se sobresalto por un momento. Busco con la mirada a quien le llamaba y se encontró con Kisame recostado en un árbol.

—Hoshikage— saludo la peli rosa con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Qué haces? — le preguntó interesado acercándose a la muchacha que estaba sentada en la orilla de un rio con un Kunai en la mano.

—Me toca buscar comida— contesto desganada. — Aunque no me esta yendo muy bien que digamos— dijo mirando despectivamente una canasta completamente vacía. Kisame siguió su mirada y rio sonoramente.

—Déjame ayudarte— pidió mientras se sentaba junto a ella y tocaba el agua. Unos peces se acercaron a su mano y él solo los tomaba, Sakura sorprendida tomo la cesta en sus manos y tomaba los peces que Kisame le daba. Al terminar de llenar la canasta dijo: — Creo que con esto ya he pagado mi deuda.

—Nadie me creerá que pude pescar esto, pero gracias, Kisame— dijo mientras contaba los peces.

—No hay de que— le dijo sonriente. Se disponía a irse, pero Sakura le detuvo:

— ¿Te volveré a ver? — le pregunto un tanto sonrojada por el atrevimiento.

—Más seguido de lo que piensas, Sakura— dijo cerca de su rostro, le beso profundamente alegre por ser correspondido y desapareció en el aire.

Fin.-

—.—.—.—.—

Bueno como verán este one-shot esta narrado en tercera persona, por lo que no tendrá una contraparte.

Espero les haya gustado esta extraña pareja, pero bueno… espero sus opiniones n.n

Lorss.-


	4. Despedido

Naruto, sus personajes y su historia base son obra y pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración

—Dialogo—

—_Pensamiento—_

— _"frase anteriormente dicha por el u otro personaje" —_

_Resalte de palabras._

**Despedido. **

Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre prudente, con los pies en la tierra y golpeado por la vida.

Su vida era de lo más graciosa.

En su adolescencia fue parte de una de las familias más poderosas e influyentes de la cosmopolita ciudad de Konoha, era popular y codiciado en el colegio. Podía hacer lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera. Aunque podía hacer las fiestas más alocadas, usualmente era recordado como el frío sin emociones de la clase. Sus pocos amigos sabían qué cosas debían proponerle para recibir una positiva como respuesta. Todas las niñas, a excepción de las novias de sus amigos, le seguían los pasos, esperando ver un momento de fragilidad e intentar acercarse a él. De entre todas las niñas existía una, una niña que era capaz de saber cuantas inhalaciones y exhalaciones él había dado durante el día, lo vigilaba de manera acosadora, le rogaba directamente que salieran, que ella le daría todo por un poco de atención, él la había rechazado siempre. Siempre le dijo No a Sakura Haruno, ahora se arrepentía de no haber tenido el tacto para comunicarle que él no le correspondía. Con una lista larga de razones.

No. No eran todas las niñas… él lo recordaba muy bien; hubo una niña, la hija de la competencia familiar. La Hinata Hyuga. La que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo y que a Sasuke le llamaba la atención, de manera prudente, claro está. La niña que hacía que Sasuke la viera de reojo cuando se encontraban en el camino.

Luego las cosas habían cambiado, la primera recesión del siglo 21 les había golpeado fuerte a las familias poderosas del país, Konoha no se había salvado de la corriente hambrienta de dinero. Su familia sufrió horriblemente, él había asegurado una gran propiedad que se compró un día para su cumpleaños 19, ahora agradecía a cualquier fuerza superior por haberlo iluminado en aquel momento, ésa propiedad no estaba bajo el patrimonio Uchiha así que en la recesión no fue solicitada para pago de indemnizaciones. La propiedad era grande en un principio, pero Sasuke, si bien era frío y un poco flemático, no era un bastardo con su familia. _Amor no hay, pero compañerismo si. _ Se dijo Sasuke antes de darle a su madre la mitad de la ascienda para que la familia Uchiha viviera y no tuvieran que alquilar en cualquier lado. Ni Itachi, ni Fugaku, mucho menos Mikoto tenían un plan de reserva por si sucedía eso… el hijo menor, el pequeño les había dado una ayuda que jamás iban a poder pagar, ni económica ni afectivamente.

Pero todas las familias poderosas de Konoha habían sufrido el mismo destino, si bien no en la misma intensidad, todas perdieron el poder y respeto que tenían sobre la demás población.

Otras familias salieron a flote, renacieron de las cenizas, otras no, la cabecilla de la familia Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha, entró en un episodio depresivo crónico que no volvió a ocuparse de las finanzas de la familia, Itachi se casó y trabajaba para una empresa multinacional, sus ingresos eran suficientes para mantener a su esposa y a sus padres, ya que vivían con ellos. Aún no era posible comprar otro domicilio.

Sasuke se casó, sí, trabajó, también. Pero no siguió los pasos administrativos que su familia masculina esperaba, desde que había aportado lugar donde vivir, ellos no tenían el atrevimiento de exigirle algo, y Sasuke les agradecía eso.

Algo en lo que Sasuke creía fervientemente era en el karma… y lo creía por experiencia propia. Sasuke es chofer. Y si eso fuese todo él fuera feliz. Había trabajado con buenos jefes, que daban como casualidad su apellido y no lo avergonzaba por la bancarrota de la familia Uchiha, pero ahora… había sido recomendado, incitado con buena paga, buenos horarios, buenas prestaciones. Ahora se arrepentía tener esa codicia y ambición en los genes.

Estando sentando en el comodísimo asiento de cuero italiano del enorme automóvil _Porshe _reflexionó sobre su vida. No estaba tan jodido como sonaba si ponía atención en quien lo esperaba en casa.

Sintió que abrían la puerta trasera y unos tacones de 15 centímetros hacían su toqueteo sordo sobre el alfombrado suelo del auto.

Su jefe era nada más y nada menos… que Sakura Haruno. La, recientemente, famosa creadora de perfumes y maquillaje para mujeres. Su antigua compañera de colegio. Su antigua fan número uno. Era su patrona. La que le pagaba una fortuna por quincena. Esa quincena que ahora a la salida ya debería estar esperando por él en el banco.

- Buenos días, Sakura-san- saludó seriamente pero de manera cortés. Ella sabía que él pertenecía a aquella familia que en un entonces fue rica y abundante. Y que tiempo después cayó como estatua del mármol más fino colocado equívocamente.

- ¡Buenos días, Sasuke-kun! ¿Cómo has amanecido?- le preguntó animadamente.

- Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Usted cómo ha amanecido, Sakura-san?- preguntó deseando que ella cortara la conversación.

- Bien, muy bien… gracias por preguntar- Sasuke contestó asintiendo con la cabeza. Agradeció y disfrutó los minutos de silencio que se mantuvieron. Pero sabía que no duraría mucho - Sasuke-kun… ¿Cómo está tu familia?- le preguntó viéndole fijamente por el fino espejo retrovisor. Sasuke sabía que cuando ella decía _familia_ se refería literalmente a _Itachi, tu hermano Fugaku, tu padre y Mikoto, tu madre. _Nadie más. Aunque el anillo de matrimonio brillaba en su mano izquierda.

- Van bien. – le contestó.

- Oh Sasuke-kun ¿No crees que esto es obra del destino?- volvió a preguntar con tono ilusionado en la voz. Esta pregunta la escuchaba cuatro veces a la semana.

Llevaba trabajando dos meses para Sakura. Así que haciendo las cuentas… eran aproximadamente 64 veces.

- Puede ser – contestó ahora y las otras 63 veces anteriores. Era su jefa no podía mandarla a comer la mierda cuando ella le estaba dando un jugoso sueldo que su esposa le demostraba desayuno tras desayuno, cena tras cena, noche tras noche.

- Me refiero a… - le miró sonrojada por el espejo mientras él conducía, Sasuke levantó una ceja admirado, ella tenía memorizado el mismo dialogo- en el colegio, yo… tú recuerdas… yo te quier ¡Quiero decir! Nos hemos reencontrado después de tantos años… ¿No crees que nos debemos dar otra oportunidad?

- Sakura-san… soy su empleado, usted es mi jefe… y lo más importante de todo: soy un hombre casado. – dijo mientras se miraba el anillo en su pálido dedo. Su respuesta fue sincera pero modificada. Si no tuviera ese asombroso autocontrol que su esposa le admiraba seguramente le hubiera dicho un par de palabras obscenas que le hubieran otorgado un despido sin buenas recomendaciones.

- solo son detalles mínimos. Conmigo lo tendrías todo, no tendrías que trabajar para nadie más… tu familia podría volver a su posición antigua. Serías feliz.

Eso fue el colmo para Sasuke. Paró el auto por el semáforo que indicaba rojo. Miró a su jefe por el espejo y ésta se sonrojó al recibir la mirada penetrante de su chofer y eterno amor.

- Le agradezco la oferta, Sakura-san, pero usted no debe preocuparse… Yo soy feliz con lo que tengo. – le dijo con una mirada fría.

- ¡No sabes lo que dices! – gritó repentinamente en respuesta. Sasuke ni se alteró, recordaba el carácter explosivo de la chica– Dime si no extrañas los lujos que antes tenías… el respeto de la gente por tu familia… dime si ya no te gustaría ser popular como en el colegio…- le dijo acariciando las palabras con la voz.

- No hay manera que usted pueda saber eso, Sakura-san. _El salario, el salario, el salario…-_pensaba Sasuke para reprimir los impulsos de salir del auto después de darle la bendecida de su vida.

- _Ella_ no te dará lo mismo que yo.- indicó con una sonrisa maliciosa. El semáforo paralelo indicaba la luz amarilla. Sasuke tuvo que respirar hondo para pensar la respuesta. Era la primera vez que Sakura mencionaba a su esposa en alguna conversación.

- _¡Que el salario se vaya a la mierda!- _pensó cuando el foco verde se alumbró para él, avanzó silenciosamente por la pavimentada calle- Esta es la última vez que te lo diré, Sakura- esta vez no utilizó el "san" de respeto- Yo amo a mi esposa, me importa un pepino tu dinero, tu nunca podrás darme más de lo que mi esposa me da, así que ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo.

Observó una gasolinera a un costado de la calle, cambió de carril para poder entrar.

- ¡No me compares con ella, Sasuke!- le gritó acercándose por atrás.

- ¡No estoy comparándote! ¡Ofendería a mi esposa si tratara de compararla con alguien como tú!- le gritó en la cara y aparcó el finísimo auto, bajó de la camioneta y comenzó a caminar hacia la parada de buses.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke regresa aquí! – Le gritaba Sakura a través de la ventana trasera - ¡Sasuke! Si no regresas… - advirtió, pero como no recibió respuesta de parte del hombre:- ¡Estás despedido!

Sasuke volvió en cuerpo y se despidió con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa. Porque Sakura lo podía despedir ahora, pero ahora mismo recogería su quincena y tenía 15 días completos para disfrutas desayuno tras desayuno, cena tras cena, noche tras noche de su esposa.

Subió al autobús colectivo y se sentó en el único asiento vacío, no duró sentado mucho tiempo, pues en otra parada subió una anciana y como nadie se veía en plan de brindarle el asiento, Sasuke muy a su pesar, le dio su asiento a la señora de avanzada edad. Al llegar a su parada, entró al banco y sacó el dinero de la quincena.

$7,000

Tomó un segundo autobús, después de esperar 10 minutos en la parada, que tardó 20 minutos en llegar a su residencial, y que tardó 5 minutos caminando tranquilamente por la calle hasta su hogar. Observó la fachada delicada de su casa, el limpio sedan _Toyota_ aparcado frente al porche y las flores que sobresalían del césped que adornaba los costados de la entrada.

¿Qué podía pedir para más?

Abrió la verja de delicado metal y entró sin tocar el timbre. No escuchaba ruidos de nada así que se dispuso a buscar a su esposa. No estaba en la cocina, ni en su habitación ni en el cuarto de lavado. Salió al jardín trasero y la vio sentada junto al pequeño árbol que apenas tenía 2 años de haber sido sembrado. Ni siquiera daba alguna sombra, pero su esposa disfrutaba del aroma que desprendían sus hojas verdes.

Sasuke se acercó a ella quien se sobresaltó cuando vio a su marido parado tras ella. Sasuke observó que había surcos de lágrimas viejas sobre sus mejillas y ayudándole a levantarse le preguntó:

- ¿Qué sucede, Hinata?- le preguntó con una pequeña señal de preocupación. Hinata tardó un momento en contestar:

- … ¡Seremos padres, Sasuke!- le susurró emocionada mientras le abrazaba fuerte.

Sasuke correspondió el abrazo y besó su frente feliz porque tendrían su primer hijo, si bien no era planeado, no provocaba ninguna desilusión, pero había algo que Sasuke tenía en la cabeza y daba vueltas y vueltas que no le dejaban concentrarse en la felicidad de tener abrazada a su esposa de 7 años embarazada, esperando un hijo de él.

- _Estoy despedido… -_pensó con un poco de preocupación – _Despedido, pero con un salario que de dará los mejores 15 días de mi vida. _

¡Bueno! He aquí otro capitulo único que se me ocurrió de camino a la U. Espero les haya gustado y como se darán cuenta fue narrado en tercera persona por lo que no tendrá contraparte.

No es tanto romance en sí la temática, sino la fidelidad de Sasuke para Hinata.

¡Nos leemos luego!


	5. ¿Gay?

Naruto, sus personajes y su historia base son obra y pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración

—Dialogo—

—_Pensamiento—_

— _"frase anteriormente dicha por el u otro personaje" —_

_Resalte de palabras._

Ok, este es un nuevo trabajito que hice pensando en la creciente población homosexual que hay, Jajaja, espero les guste, and let me know!

¿Gay?

Hinata es una mujer de 29 años, cuando tenía 22 conoció a un buenmozo hombre de 35 que le robó el aliento. No dudó dos veces cuando éste la invitó a salir y con el pasar del tiempo se conocieron, se casaron y ahora ella estaba ahí... En el tocador del baño, preguntándose si su esposo era homosexual.

.

.

.

_-_amor, debo ir al trabajo y para eso, necesito ducharme- habló Hinata con la frente en la puerta del baño. Era cierto, Itachi se tomaba mucho tiempo en el baño, se había acostumbrado a ese cambio en los últimos años.

-Sólo… em tres minutos, amor, tres minutos... - le contestó su amado esposo desde dentro del baño. Hinata fruncio el seño ante tal respuesta.

-¿Tres minutos?- se preguntó más a sí misma que a su esposo. Suspiro derrotada y camino de regreso a su clóset a buscar qué ropa usaría ese dia.

Los tres minutos pasaron e Itachi finalmente salió. Hinata estaba sentada en la cama, sintiéndo que esos minutos se habían multiplicado al cubo y el sueño le había regresado. Itachi le vio cabeceando con la cara apoyada en el dorso de la mano, se acercó y le dijo:

-Ya puedes entrar al baño amor- Hinata se sobresaltó al escucharlo tan cerca. Se levantó con pesadez, caminando al baño lentamente. Se duchó en un par de minutos, salio a tomar su ropa y regresó a baño para aplicarse crema y maquillaje.

_No puede ser... _Se dijo Hinata una vez tomo el bote de crema _Victoria's Secret_, detrás de la cual observó el enorme conglomerado de cremas y gel para la piel y el... ¿Rejuvenecimiento? Hinata se regañó mental y fuertemente a sí misma, ¿Cuándo se había vuelto obsesiva por su aspecto, y cuándo era que visitaba los almacenes de productos de belleza que no lo recordaba? Se acercó al espejo y observó que sí, en efecto, tenía un par de arrugas, la típica marca de la sonrisa en la comisura de los labios y un poco en el seño, pero era normal para su edad, se dijo.

Tomó un frasco que parecía muy refinado, era azul con la tapa plateada _'Porque la juventud no sólo está hayá abajo.' _El nombre de la marca era francés y jamás había visto el logo, cosa que no la confundía tanto como el lema. Leyó más detenidamente las indicaciones y... Era masculina.

_¿Masculina? ¿Me habré equivocado? _Se volvió a reprender a sí misma. Toda mujer es muy meticulosa en cuanto a su cutis se refiere. Tomó otro de los tantos frascos y éste era el paso 3 de un tratamiento para el rejuvenecimiento del cuello. Hinata frunció más el seño si era posible. Ella no era tan despistada, ni siquiera recordaba haber usado esa crema antes. ¿_Serían... de Itachi?_

-No.- se respondió en voz baja, cegándose a ver la verdad. Pero la picazón en la palma de la mano era notoria, y el frasco estaba muy cerca de hablarle y decirle que era propiedad de Itachi. _¿Itachi? ¿Cremas?_ Los sesos de Hinata se estaban derritiendo y casi sentía el líquido escurrirse por los oídos.

¿En serio podían ser de Itachi? Se repitió a sí misma que no, que era imposible. Cuando lo conoció era uno de los hombres más rústicos y refinados que hubiera conocido, no era del tipo que utilizaba cremas. Se golpeó mentalmente por sus ocurrencias, _Por supuesto que no son de Itachi. _

Salió del baño después del ritual de crema/maquillaje, se acercó a su esposo que se estaba acomodando la corbata, pues él también tenía que trabajar. Observó el reflejo de su esposo en el espejo, realmente era guapo, su edad se estaba haciendo notar con retraso, pero ahí venían los indicios. Las leves arrugas en la frente, el seño totalmente marcado y un poco de arrugas alrededor de los ojos, _son de tanto sonreír, _se explicó Hinata mentalmente, sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

*.*.*

Itachi se dio cuenta de la mirada de su esposa y se puso nervioso, volvió la vista a ella y restregó sus manos fuertemente por su rostro, tratando de "alisar" las arrugas de las cuales él era muy consciente. _Malditas arrugas, maldito tiempo. _Se dijo a sí mismo, cuando observó la delicada sonrisa de su esposa. Ella tenía veintinueve y él, iba para los cuarentaidós, antes podía pasar inadvertido y orgulloso de tener a tan flamante esposa a su lado, pero ahora él la avergonzaba a ella. Él lo sabía.

Se notaba en la gente, en las miradas, en ella, que no cambiaba y en él cómo cada día sentía el estrago del tiempo. Su cuerpo no había cambiado mucho, se consoló a sí mismo, pero su rostro sí, su piel también. Y sabía que Hinata lo notaba. Eso lo ponía nervioso, sentía que en cualquier momento las bromas de su hermano menor, y joven, activarían las dudas en los oídos de su mujer y ésta finalmente recapacitaría y lo abandonaría. Tenían dos hijos que se encontraban de vacaciones, sí, pero conocía a Hinata bastante como para saber que la madurez para ella había significado luchar por lo que ella quería y su felicidad, cosa que en algún momento del pasado fue él, pero que ahora no era tan atractivo como para que Hinata quisiera retenerlo con ella.

Se sintió ridículamente invadido cuando su esposa se acercó a él, y le abrazó por el cuello.

-Amor, ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó Hinata, Itachi notó cuando ella olió el olor de la crema en su cuello, volviendo a sorber para después sentir un suspiro de ella.

-na-nada, amor…- le respondió más nervioso aún, sabía que su esposa vería esas estúpidas cremas un día de estos.

-Estás tan guapo como el día en que te conocí…- le dijo su esposa dejando un beso en su cuello. Cosa que le gustó, pero se vio amargado por el comentario de su esposa. ¿En serio creía que él le creería eso? Seguramente ella había conocido a alguien más, joven, guapo, y se lo decía a él para esconder sospechas. O peor aún, quizá lo estaba comparando con su hermano, que antes le había metido razones en la cabeza para comprar todos aquellos tratamientos.

Pues algo nunca le hacían a Itachi, nadie se burlaba de él. La paranoia y la suspicacia lo llenaron cuando sintió que su esposa le comenzaba a besar el cuello con más frecuencia, la tomó de los hombros y sintió que esos besos eran hipócritas y lastimeros, él no quería eso. La alejó lo más relajado que pudo, pero vio el miedo en los ojos de su esposa, eso fue el colmo. Ella se estaba poniendo en evidencia, y él lo iba a comprobar.

-Tengo que ir al trabajo.- le dijo evitando que ella dijera palabra alguna y se fue de la clara e iluminada habitación.

*.*.*

_¿Qué es ese olor? _Se preguntó Hinata cuando se acercó a su esposo, era olor a crema refinada, olor que le hacía recordar el tratamiento azul que descansaba en el estante del baño, junto a todas las demás cremas. En ése momento Hinata se dio cuenta que las cremas sí podían ser de Itachi. Se alarmó cuando la cabeza de Itachi se alejó para alejar el olor de ella.

-na-nada amor…- le dijo con la voz extraña, nerviosa, temblorosa. Hinata lo observó más detenidamente, y se dio cuenta que era más atractivo aún.

-Estás tan guapo como el día en que te conocí…- le confesó sintiendo que se sonrojaba, ocultando su rostro en un beso sobre el pálido cuello de su esposo. Y Hinata analizó la situación en la que se encontraba, hace mucho que ambos no habían tenido intimidad, y quizá habían pasado algunos meses, desde que visitaron a la familia de Itachi la pasada navidad, Itachi había cambiado.

Descubrió que extrañaba a Itachi y sus atrevidas ocurrencias, aquellas que la envolvieron cuando comenzaron su relación. Deseaba que aquellos tiempos regresaran, que Itachi volviera a ser aquel hombre ardiente que la hacía llegar a la locura, sólo por él. Se sorprendió en pensar que en todos estos seis meses Itachi había dejado de acercarse y se alarmó. ¿Acaso Itachi no la quería más? Se atrevió a tomar la iniciativa, era cierto que ambos tenían unos minutos solamente antes de partir al trabajo, pero le dejaría la pauta para esta noche. Sólo esperaba tenerlo para ella.

Para su sorpresa, Itachi la detuvo, la separó de él con una mirada de enojo y algo parecido a la decepción y el asco. Hinata se asustó, jamás la había visto así, mucho menos en una situación como esa.

-Tengo que ir al trabajo…- está bien, se dijo Hinata mentalmente, no pasa nada. Pero en su cabeza sí estaba pasando algo: Itachi la había rechazado, por primera vez en sus cinco años de casados. Pero quizá no había sido la primera vez, comenzó a maquinar la mente de Hinata. Quizá él encontró a otra mujer o a otro… hombre.

La sangre se le heló en el corazón y por un momento sintió que el corazón ya no bombeaba. Eso era la clave: no se le acercaba, ya no habían tantos detalles y lo más horrible… todas esas cremas. _¿Cuándo fue?_ Se preguntaba Hinata, _¿Desde cuándo?_ La respiración se le hacía pesada, los ojos le escocían y tenía que morderse la lengua para no llorar. ¿Así iba a terminar su matrimonio? ¿Iba a soportar que el hombre que amaba le mirara con repugnancia por ser lo que era? ¿Le habrá engañado con alguien? ¿Habrá algún hombre en la vida de Itachi? Se preguntó repetidamente, y el enojo llegó a ella. Limpió las pocas lágrimas que lograron salir y corrió por su chaqueta. Iba a ser un día de trabajo normal, pero en la noche Itachi la escucharía.

Porque de algo estaba segura Hinata… Itachi no se burlaría de ella.

*.*.*

Ése día ambos tuvieron uno de los peores días de trabajo del año.

Un mal humor se divisaba en ambos rostros, el humor y expresión de la amargura.

Y la noche finalmente llegó, ambos estaban con la picazón en las manos rodeando el volante de cada uno de sus carros, en el estacionamiento del edificio de apartamentos, dudando en lo que harían una vez que salieran del carro. Ambos sabían que el otro estaba en el carro de en frente, ambos sabían que debían salir y encontrarse en cualquier momento.

Hinata se atrevió, abrió la puerta y eso hizo que Itachi hiciera lo mismo rápidamente, no quería parecer cobarde. Aunque ambos lo habían sido los anteriores cuatro minutos.

-Buenas noches, Itachi.- saludó Hinata cuando se encontró con él frente al ascensor.

Itachi notó la manera en que le habló, seca, sin actuación. – Buenas noches, Hinata.

Eso había sido raro, en muchos años nunca se habían llamado por su nombre.

Entraron al ascensor una vez este abrió sus puertas, y ambos suspiraron internamente porque estaba vacío. Intentaron entrar al mismo tiempo, ignorando al otro, pero les resultó imposible, la puerta no era tan ancha como para ambos, así que chocaron con sus hombros, e Itachi en automático le cedió el paso.

-Gracias.- tuvo que responder Hinata ante aquel caballeroso gesto. Itachi sólo asintió sin verle la cara. Itachi pulsó el botón del piso de su apartamento. Ambos iban maquinando quién abriría la puerta, ambos tenían llave, pero quién se tomaría la molestia?

Ambos salieron del ascensor, nuevamente Itachi le cedió el paso, por lo que Hinata iba adelante. Hinata sacó las llaves de su bolso y se dispuso a abrir la puerta del apartamento. Entró y no espero que Itachi entrara para cerrar la puerta, Itachi suspiró para sus adentros: Hinata iba a dejarlo.

Y como si lo hubiera invocado, Hinata se volvió hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos y le dijo lo siguiente.

Hinata iba con los ojos llorosos, no podía comprender cómo Itachi se atrevía a hacerle eso, pero no podía evitar quererlo para ella. Pero su orgullo había crecido junto a su madurez, así que para su bien y la felicidad de Itachi se volvió escandalosamente y le dijo:

-Quiero el divorcio.- hinata notó como los ojos de Itachi perdían brillo y se volvían opacos.

-Cuando quieras...- susurró Itachi sin energías, el hecho de saber que ella lo dejaría no lo hacía más fuerte ante ello. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con Hinata furiosa, no pudo preguntar o decir nada, ya que Hinata le aplicó una fuerte bofeteada que seguramente le dolió más a ella que a él, no desvió el rostro porque sentía que merecía ser el descargue de su ira. Regresó su vista a su esposa, bueno futura exesposa, y la encontró llorando.

-Desde cuándo, Itachi? Desde cuando?- exigio saber ella, enojada.

-Qué?- le preguntó Itachi sin comprender la pregunta. -De qué estás hablando?

-No lo niegues, Itachi!- le volvió a gritar- Hay alguien más, yo lo sé! Y quiero el divorcio, porque de mí nadie se burla!- se acercó a él para descargar su ira, pero él era más alto y fuerte, la pudo encerrar en un abrazo fácilmente.

-En serio crees que yo sería capaz de traicionarte?- le preguntó cerca de los labios de ella. Hinata se alejó asqueada, no quería estar cerca de ese hombre que seguramente había estado engañándola... Con otro hombre. Itachi la dejó ir con un enorme agujero en el pecho.

-Traicionarme? Me has engañado, me has humillado, pero ya no más, Itachi, no más!- Hinata se fue al dormitorio e Itachi sin comprender la siguió hasta que llego al baño.- Todas estas cremas! Aarg! Con qué cara me veías todos los días!

Itachi tuvo que tragarse la verguenza, se cubrio la cabeza porque Hinata comenzó a lanzarle las cremas. Se acercó con miedo y logró sujetar a Hinata de los brazos y detuvo el tiroteo de cremas. Susurró derrotado y le confesó:- Comprendo que me quieras dejar por esto, pero te prometo que no hay nadie más... No es algo que yo pueda evitar, Hinata.

Hinata estaba furiosa, pero no pudo evitar comprender la mirada de arrepentimiento de Itachi, quizá él estaba sufriendo más que ella, viviendo con ella por obligación, por proteger la reputación de ambos.

-Itachi... Por qué? Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- le preguntó derrotada- yo sé... Yo sé que muchos hombres cambian con el tiempo pero, yo te hubiera comprendido.

-Y qué querías que te dijera?- preguntó alterado Itachi, asustando a Hinata- Que me estaba volviendo viejo y que tu permaneces joven? Crees que yo no me siento una basura por obligarte a estar conmigo? Sé que estoy viejo, pero y qué, Hinata? Qué? Qué hubieras hecho tú? Dimelo! Lo menos que podía hacer era usar toda esta basura, pero a ti no te basta, no te basta- Hinata comenzó a llorar, ahora todo cuadraba, la risa se le escapó- Ahora te burlas? Sasuke te habló de eso, verdad? Tú y él me han acabado la vida, ustedes dos... Deja de reírte!- le gritó realmente enojado.

Hinata se acercó a él y lo haló de la camisa- Crees que te estás poniendo viejo?- le preguntó sobre los labios- Yo... Yo pensé que...- Itachi la miró sorprendido por la acción de su esposa- que... Que te gustaban los hom..

-Qué?- se alejó de ella para poder mostrarle la expresión de sombro y bochorno total.

-Qué querías que pensara?- suspiro Hinata- ya no... No pasas tiempo conmigo y repentinamente encuentro este almacén de cremas en el baño... No lo he popido evitar.

-Pensabas que yo era... Gay?- preguntó sin poder creer que él le estuviera haciendo esa pregunta a su propia esposa.

-Sólo lo hice por un dia!- se defendió Hinata. Cuando escuchó que Itachi suspiraba negando con la cabeza-... Así que pensabas que yo creía que estabas muy viejo?- intentó bromear.

-Hinata, por favor... - susurró, Hinata se dio cuenta que a su esposo le preocupaba ponerse viejo.

-Para mí sigues siendo aquel hombre guapo, que me enamoró a los 22- después se atrevió a besarlo, sintiéndo gran felicidad al verse correspondida.

-No puedo creer que no te importe- indicó Itachi después de alargar el beso- Podrías encontrar a cualquier otro hombre que sea mas joven y yo no...

Hinata volvió a besarlo para callar sus ocurrencias- Para qué me voy a buscar otro hombre? Si al que quiero y deseo es a ti. - dijo comenzando a quitar los bonotes de la camisa blanca de su esposo, quien ante la iniciativa de su esposa sólo pudo tomarla en brazos y llevársela a la habitación, así como cuando se casaron.

Fin.

¿Ya era hora que regresara a mi romanticismo empedernido, verdad?

L.


End file.
